Pillage My Heart
by LPBekka
Summary: Looking through these books one this is clear, their love was destiny! Pirate!Blaine and Slave!Kurt, oneshot, smut, somewhat AU


**A/N: **warning! Rape (briefly), slash, Bad Language and CHEEEEESSSEEEE XD God….reading over this story…I shouldn't have been as proud of it as I was lol. I wrote this while in hospital so anything that makes no sense…blame it on the morphine xD hope you guys like this :3

**D/C: **I do not own the characters from this, they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX network

….

"Blaine this will take forever." Kurt coughed loudly as his lover rooted through the attic, searching through some dusty boxes and such. Blaine hadn't realized how filthy this place was, this was the last time he offered to clean his parents attic when they went away for the week. Kurt sighed and leaned against the door frame. The diva was bored, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home with his lover, in their hot tub making hot love but noooo, Blaine had to be the best son he could possibly and help his parents.

"Baby I just want to get a start on it and then we can go home and I'll tear your ass up." Blaine said with a smile and saw Kurt turn his face away. He knew he was smirking, he knew how to get in his lover's good books even if Kurt would try hide it. "We wont be here for more than an hour, I promise."

3 hours later and Kurt was sitting on the attic stairs with an iced tea in one hand, sipping with this discontented look on his face.

"We wont be more than an hour babe." he said in a mocking tone, making a face as he spoke. His nose crinkled up and brow furrowed. "Ten more minutes, I'll just finish this area." Blaine picked up his discarded t-shirt and stroked down his forehead and chest with the fabric, sweating from the heat and smiling as he looked to Kurt. His lover was so cute when he was like this.

"I don't sound like that…but I am sorry Kurt." he said, taking a large breath in and looking to some boxes. He was after finding a lot of his old stuff here and while Kurt found that boring he thought it was exciting and so many memories were tied into finding the vinyl's and old VCR tapes, homemade videos.

Kurt sighed and noticed how Blaine didn't make any promises this time. He sighed and stood up.

"Fine I'm going home, maybe Stallion would like some alone time with me." he said to get Blaine's attention, referring to the large sex toy he had named. Blaine didn't even look up as he had found an interesting chest. It was an actual chest, like those from the 17th century. There was a large lock on the front of it which was open with the thick, rusted key hanging out. Blaine hadn't even heard Kurt's promise to 'ride' stallion, it was like he was drawn to this chest for no true explanation.

He unhooked the lock as Kurt spoke in more detail about what he was going to do with the sex toy. The chest lid lifted up in a cloud of dust and Blaine coughed loudly, waving the particles away.

Kurt even began to cough and Blaine opened his eyes, looking back into the chest. There was some books, old books with broken spines and they rested upon some fabrics, rolls of fine silk, clothing and there was a hat on top of some of the books, a pirate hat, old and dusty. Blaine coughed and picked it up, brushing dust away and looked to Kurt, smiling.

"Look at this." he smirked and put it on. Kurt couldn't help but smile, seeing the grin on his lovers face and he walked over, pulling the hat from his head so both coughed loudly at the dust that surrounded them.

"You're such a dork Anderson." Kurt said with a fond giggle and Blaine smirked resting the hat down on his lovers perfectly gelled hair. Kurt whipped it off immediately as Blaine bent down, looking down to the chest and the old, buccaneer clothing.

"Woah, these costumes are amazing." he said, coughing as he picked one up. "This almost looks real." A book fell to the ground and Kurt was the one to pick it up, the hat in one hand and the book in the other. He blew some dust off the broken, emerald green cover and placed the hat under his arm, opening the book so he could see inside the cover at the yellowing pages.

"From the…pen…" Kurt said, trying to make out the old, faded writing. "Of…Captain Blaine Anderson…" Blaine looked back to Kurt and frowned, walking over and taking the book.

"Props?" he said although it really looked like it came from the 1700's and in the top right hand corner was indeed the year 1716 written. No way, his great, great, great, great, great grandfather…was a pirate? "Is this a joke?"

"I don't think so." Kurt said, stretching over and moving the page on to see a drawing of a ship upon the ocean, the faded writing reading the Pride of the West. "Apparently he was an artist." Blaine then decided his father couldn't have possibly made this as a prop for a costume party, he couldn't draw worth his life. Kurt turned onto more pages to be nosey. "It's a diary." Blaine looked over his shoulder, reading the first few lines.

_1099 days at seat and no, nay ne'er will I e'er tier of being on the ocean. There are clouds coming and the crew be wanting to stay close to land for fear of trident's brewing anger. As captain I lead them and know when they're right. There be land near by with villages and of course me hearties be only thinking of one thing. Pillaging._

"This has got to be fake." Kurt stated, turning the page and both their eyes widened. There on the page was a drawing of a young man, drabbed in ripped, old clothing, his large eyes sad and pained, hair messy. He had a pleading look on his face, hands bound and he had his shirt hitched up his back, clothes all ripped. He looked scared and he looked…

"He looks like you…" Blaine gasped as Kurt gazed to a perfect likeness of himself. Oh god, this was…this was him. Was this some kind of sick joke? It looked just like him. He swallowed loudly.

"Is this some kind of joke Blaine?" he asked, turning around and seeing that Blaine looked equally as stunned as he felt.

"Err…." The elder shook his head and Kurt bit his lip, oh fuck, what the hell was going on? Blaine took the book and sat down on front of the chest, resting it on his lap as Kurt held the hat to his chest.

"I swear Blaine, I'll go home if you don't start exlaining." he threatened but Blaine had his child like, inquisitive look on his face as he looked up to Kurt pleadingly.

"Kurt please….this is…this is awesome." he stated. He wanted Kurt to stay here with him, he wished him to curl up beside Blaine and maybe both of them look into this mystery together.

"You're lucky you're cute Anderson." Kurt stayed, walking over and curling up beside his lover, the hat on his lap as Blaine kissed his lips and began to read about this pillage.

**FLASHBACK**

The small village was the perfect place for pillaging, robbery, tyranny. Captain Blaine Anderson leading his crew through the almost destroyed hamlet. The high flames licked the dark, night time sky as the people ran and screamed, dozens of pirates stealing from them with no regard for the peoples safety.

Blaine eyed a large home and decided there would be a grand place to pillage from. He burst into the large home and walked inside to see that it was empty, or at least the foyer.

Blaine went running up along the stairs, he could hear people, noises and something like muffled screaming. He got into piracy with a romanticized version of the entire thing.

His parents had come over to America from Ireland when he was at the tender age of three and he grew up with his parents trying to survive with them both working on a farm. Still the Spanish raids showed Blaine that this was not the life to live if he wanted to succeed and here he was living the sea-dream of being a buccaneer.

Blaine reached a locked door and with a strong kick he knocked it down, rushing in.

In the room was a male in his late fifties, naked and fat with these stretches and marks along his body as he fucked a reluctant young slave. The young man was screaming into a filthy gag that was tied around his mouth. He was a brunette with his dirty hair messed and his clothing ripped, blood scattered all over his china white flesh.

The brunette looked to Blaine, his eyes wide and scared. Blaine didn't know why but his heart stopped for some vital beats and the owner gazed with fear to the pirate.

"It does not appear your intentions are honourable, savvy?" he said as he looked to the slave, pulling out his sword and pressing the sharp instrument to the older mans fat neck and he gazed with fear, backing away. Blaine's want for treasure was replaced with a want to be the hero when the brunette gazed to him pleadingly. He was careful as he still pointed the sword towards the older man and walked to the bloodied male. The young slave gazed with fearful eyes and then the sword was pointing towards him.

"P-please….please don't kill me!" he begged and Blaine raised the sword, bringing it down and cutting away the ropes that tied the younger's hands together. The young slave was shivering, trying to pull his pants up but when he went to stand he fell, too weak, the fatigue was more then evident on his features.

Blaine was careful, picking up the young brunette so he was carrying him bridal style, the sword still in his hand and he smiled, backing towards the door, carrying the young slave in his arms as he marched through the empty home.

The young, nameless male clung to Blaine and felt the blood trickle from his cheeks. So many years of abuse and now…now he was free. At least from his old abuser. In his weakened state he gazed to the pirate and bit his lip, surely whatever was waiting him couldn't be as bad as what he had left behind.

Blaine was walking through the burning village towards a dingy which was waiting to bring him and his men to their ship, the brunette still in his arms. He was walking slowly. The slave clung to him.

"You save me…thank you…" he whispered before he passed out.

…..

"What is your name?" Blaine said as the brunette came too, dressed in more sensible clothing, buccaneer attire that covered his bruised and battered body. Blaine guiltily had to admit that he preferred the clothes to be skimpier. For the last hour he had been gazing at the young man who was laying on his bunk in the captain quarters donned in clothing that made it hard to tell he wasn't one of the crew.

He was beautiful if not a little skinny. His dirty brunette hair was a mess and he had been cleaned up with some water so the stains of dirt and blood on his skin was now cleared. He had been treated horrifically, that much was obvious.

"K-Kurt….sir…" Blaine laughed and leaned into the young brunette who could couldn't have been much younger than the captain.

"I prefer Captain if you don't mind." he smiled and the brunette looked to him. He took off his hat and bowed flamboyantly. "Captain Blaine Anderson." Kurt was staring at him with narrow eyes.

"Y-you speak very well for a pirate." he observed and Blaine laughed gently, straightening up.

"We're all not illiterate buccaneers with bad teeth." he said, smiling broadly and Kurt could feel himself growing slightly faint. He straightened up and sat on the captains bunk.

"W-why am I here?" he asked, scared. "I-I heard of all you pirates….you only rape and pillage…." Blaine laughed gently and leaned down to the slave boy, touching his chin so he looked up to the pirate.

"Is that any different from what you were used to?" he asked and Kurt's watery blue eyes met the captains who's heart skipped some vital beats. He leaned back, the slave boy gazing with those doe like eyes.

"You….you saved me…" Kurt said, remembering what happened and Blaine nodded.

"Yes…and you can stay here. Safe. But no one gets free passage on the Pride of the West." Kurt gazed to the captain and bit his lip. He stood obediently and began to remove the garments on his body but Blaine stopped him. "I meant cleaning. We could do with someone to…clean the decks…quarters…we will clothe and feed you, keep you safe." Kurt looked stunned and he pulled back the clothing so he was covered.

"Y-you mean it?" he asked and Blaine smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes…now I say you should get out lad, no one is allowed in my cabin!"

**END FLASHBACK**

_Ne'er had I felt as I did when the lad looked to me.." _Blaine read out, his soft voice lulling Kurt whose interest in the story had greatly peeked. _"I knew not all the treasures of the sea could bring me the happiness his one glance did…._

Kurt gazed up to Blaine with wide eyes.

"Do you think they got together?" he asked, clinging the hat to his chest and Blaine shrugged. Kurt wanted to find out, he needed to. He dove behind Blaine into the chest and searched, taking out four of the old books with their ripped and yellow pages and they both took two each, searching through random documentations of pillaging, escaping hangings and such.

"Oh I think I found something!" Kurt cried and Blaine looked to him as he blew some dust away from the page and read out loud. "Erm…something I cant really make out here…erm…the sensual curves of his body as….as he….moved against me…" Both Kurt and Blaine stared to one another, wide eyed to one another and Blaine flipped over the page in a small cloud of fine dirt to see another rough but detailed and beautiful sketch of this mysterious and beautiful Kurt who looked almost exactly like his current lover.

It was very graphic, showing him from the waist up, back arched and mouth wide with his brow furrowed ever so slightly, a mixture of unsure pleasure and pain taking over his face in an orgasmic state.

"You don't think he raped him do you?" Kurt asked, flickering back and Blaine shrugged.

"I have no idea, c'mon, read!"

**FLASHBACK**

Kurt had been on the ship for some months and was a little nervous around the crew. Most of the men on board were so desperate they didn't care if it was a woman or man they fucked but Captain Anderson cared for Kurt, made sure none of them touched the beautiful brunette who looked much healthier now with a light tan on his skin from his time in the sun.

With Captain Anderson looking over him the two had grown close, very close. Captain Anderson even asked him to clean his quarters where no one was to enter and Kurt had been cleaning the deck all day and was finally ready to tackle the captains cabin.

He forgot to knock at the door and entered, pulling up the too large clothes so the sleeve wasn't falling off his shoulder and he walked inside.

Kurt wasn't prepared for what he came to see. Captain Anderson was fully naked, his back to Kurt as he picked up his shirt to put it on, pulling the white, puffy shirt over one shoulder before a nervous cough caught his attention and he spun around to see the brunette blushing madly.

"Oh." Blaine said, in no rush to cover himself over, in fact he just pulled on the shirt, not even buttoning it, his gorgeous body on display. He didn't even look like he cared that he was practically naked and Kurt's blush deepened. "I didn't think you would be cleaning now."

"I can come back later." he said with a nervous tone and backed away but Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"No, its okay." Blaine said and turned back but Kurt just continued to stare at his ass. Oh lord, he felt hot inside, his cheeks redder than ever. He had never found another man attractive, they all just wanted his body, they were all ugly he thought, until he met Captain Anderson. Blaine looked over his shoulder and smiled, turning around so again he was facing him, everything on display.

"D'ya see something you like?" he asked with a wry smirk, a dirty look in his eye. Kurt's heart was thumping, fuck yes, he could see a number of things he liked. Blaine was unaffected by the stares, or at least it seemed that way, inside his body was hot and his stomach was violent with butterflies. Kurt didn't answer but turned his face away from the captain to hide the bright blush.

Blaine smiled and walked over, touching Kurt's cheek, feeling the heat radiating and he had a bright smile on his lips. Kurt didn't move, didn't look, his stomach was alive with nerves, oh god, oh god the way the captain was touching him, so intimate, so…so…goodness he wanted to kiss him.

"Capt'n, thar be ships on the horizon!" one of the crew called, banging on the door, Blaine growled and looked to the door, frowning. He didn't move from his close proximity to Kurt.

"Well then navigate away!" he commanded and the young pirate left them and Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "Now…" he said, tilting Kurt's face as the older, nervous slave looked to him. "Where were we?"

"I-I believe…." Kurt's cheeks were deeply crimson and he closed his eyes and swallowed. "I believe you were going to kiss me." Blaine was gladly surprised by the bold request and he smirked, leaning into the young man so they were face to face, his body shimmering with an arousing warmth as he leaned in and latched onto Kurt's lips, practically sucking the air from the young brunettes body so the young man staggered and clung to the open shirt of the captain. The youngers eyes rolled back when his plump lips parted and Blaine's tongue slid into his mouth, hot and wet as it slapped against Kurt's wet muscles in an open mouth, wet, loud, soul sucking kiss.

Kurt's body instantly reacted and he leaned into the elder male, one arm hooking over his shoulder and neck as he kissed him so deeply, fisting the black hair and biting harshly on his lower lip. Blaine's hand slid up along his thigh and pulled the slender, beautiful, almost hairless leg around his waist, his other hand on the brunettes ass so he picked him up and carried him to the bed, neither breaking the kiss until Blaine roughly threw the young man onto the bed and leaned over him, legs on each side of the youngers thighs as Kurt pulled off the captains open shirt and latched onto his neck, biting harshly and sucking on the flesh there. Blaine's head fell back and a low, guttural moan escaped his lips as his erection noticeably grew, pressing against the brunettes thigh.

"Oh…." Kurt called as his body moved forward to grind against the younger's and his heart tightened, his body hot to touch. His eyes rolled back. Triton, was so incredibly hot. "….ugh…." They fell into a rhythm, rubbing against one another and panting loudly, Blaine fusing their lips together and their tongues dancing heatedly as the embraced again and again, grinding.

Kurt was far too clothed and it frustrated Blaine who pulled back long enough to tear off his clothing, ripping the seem of the shoulder of the youngers shirt while he ripped away his clothing.

"You are gorgeous!" he growled and kissed Kurt who was now shirtless and clinging to the captain's head, fisting his hair and kissing him deeply while Blaine tackled his trousers and tore them off so they were both naked. Blaine leaned in, stroking the young brunette and kissing him, hissing against his lips. "On your stomach!"

The hot brunette was only too eager to comply and spun around onto his belly, his doughy, perky ass in the air on display to the captain who stroked his doughy flesh, moaning at the touch of his flesh. Both were totally naked now and both so fucking hot for the other.

Blaine placed a kiss between Kurt's shoulder blades and his tongue snuck out and dragged along the young brunettes spine, licking along every bump of the bones, placing occasional kisses and love marks along his body until he came to his perfect, round ass.

"Fuck!" Kurt muttered as Blaine parted Kurt's cheeks to see the small, pink ass hole, tight and puckered, waiting for Blaine's treatment, his touch and Blaine was more than willing to give him that. He leaned in, inhaling the arousing scent that surrounded him and moaned His eyes flickered closed and he buried his face between the soft mounds of flesh, tongue extended so he was licking along his opening, tongue sliding up along the tight rear, probing, the inquisitive, wet muscle moistening his ass, hands caressing the doughy flesh.

Kurt whimpered and looked over his shoulder as Blaine's eyes looked up to him, their stares hot and heated and they gazed to one another while Blaine's wandering tongue began to nudge the small ring of muscles and Kurt arched back into him having never been treated like Blaine treated him. He was so unbearably hot, his body was buzzing with arousal and he whimpered small pleas for more, more licking, more touching, more…everything.

Blaine's tongue pressed through the tightness with some difficulty and he moaned, tasting inside as the young brunette's body convulsed. Kurt let out a scream and arched back, tears in his eyes as his body uncontrollably shook. Oh goodness, no one had treated him like this during sex, as if he mattered, as if he was worth more than mindless rape, more than some toy to be used and abused.

"O-oh…oh Triton…" he gasped, head arching back as he cried for more in a high pitched tone, arching back. Blaine removed his mouth, kissing and licking just above the younger's ass, fingers entering inside him, stretching and pushing in, Kurt's screams turning him on madly.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck me! Please captain, please!" Kurt screamed and moaned, eyes dark and utterly aroused. Blaine didn't hesitate, he pulled back and gripped the younger's ass, pulling him back so Kurt was on his knees, ass pressed to Blaines crotch. He growled and Blaine grinded against him and his eyes were wet with passionate, hot, desperate tears. "N-no…" he pulled back and spun onto his back, bouncing on the bed, one of his feet stroking along Blaine's thigh. "I want to see….I-I want to look at you.."

Blaine smiled and leaned in so that he was over the younger, kissing him deeply winding Kurt's legs around his waist so he could feel his erection slide through the elders cheeks but not enter. He shivered violently, fuck, Kurt felt so good.

"Please…" Kurt pleaded, arching up on his elbows as Blaine leaned back so he was kneeling, sitting on his legs as his erection pressed to the brunettes opening. The young brunette had his legs around his waist, laying back on the bunk, his ass perched on Blaine's lap, the captain's erection still outside his body. "Please!"

Blaine gripped his engorged erection and pressed it to Kurt's opening, gasping as he entered, sliding suddenly inside so the brunette screamed. Blaine gasped, eyes wide, a moment of clarity exploding inside him as he stopped moving inside Kurt who had his eyes tightly closed, laying back on the bunk, still, hands clasped in fists and biting his bottom lip as Captain Anderson filled him. Blaine was sitting back, his erection inside the young brunette and his eyes were closed.

"M-Move.." Kurt begged, hands still in fists, dug into his eyes. "Please! Please I-I am begging you!" Blaine began to move, pushing his hips upward as Kurt cried out loudly, his shivering hands resting on the bunk and he pushed himself up on his elbows, tears in his eyes as he whimpered. "F-fuck….oh my….." His head fell back as he began to move his hips forward, Blaine's erection pushing into him deeply. The feeling of their bodies joined was amazing, neither could find the words but they both gasped and moaned, Blaine moving forward so he was know leaning over the young brunette, Kurt's legs raised but still around his waist as he gained even more access into the younger man.

"Yes!" Kurt hissed as his saviour moved inside him, stroking along his insides, causing waves of painful pleasure to ripple through his body, causing his toes to curl and his head to fall back as he panted and moaned in need. "More, I need more!"

Blaine was only too happy to comply, the Native Irishman moved inside the elder, harder, changing his angle so he nailed his prostate and the brunette's eyes widened, watery tears streaming down his cheeks as they began a more frantic pace, moving with one another desperately, nailing the pleasure spot inside the young brunettes each and every time Blaine thrust into the raring brunette.

"Yes! Yes! Oh captain…my captain…yes!" Kurt screamed so even people outside the cabin could hear. "Its close…It feels so….I'm going to explode…"

"Yes!" Blaine hissed and leaned in, stroking the brunettes weeping erection, kissing him deeply, tongues sliding hotly as both their bodies tensed and the hot, liquid ecstasy from the captain burst inside the slaves body and Kurt screwed his eyes shut, screaming his captains name and erupting in between their bodies.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's sexy." Kurt said with a wry smile as he pointed out a sketch in the book to Blaine of both Blaine and his lover Kurt. It was so strange. Here the two were, reading about…almost a past life between them both in vivid details. They remained there for hours in one another's company, rooting through books of a deep love between the captain and the young man he rescued. Blaine was absorbed, as was Kurt. Enchanted by this tale of such a strong love.

_The days do just blend with him by me side. The sprogs change and come and go but once he do be here with me what do I care about the crew and who they be and what their story be. I only want him._

_Alas these days wont last long…_

Kurt trailed off and looked to Blaine.

"What does he mean?" Blaine shrugged and encouraged his lover to continue with the story both were so drawn into.

_My love is to leave me for a free life. I'll return some day but while the land lover life will do him it will ne'er do me. Someday, someday I'll be in his arms again…._

"How does it end?" Kurt asked almost frantically, begging for Blaine to look through the books, needing to know if they were reunited. Blaine scrambled to the chest and pulled out all the books and both began searching through the stories. Kurt was curled up on his lovers lap as they read the tale from 300 years ago, his hand under Blaines shirt, rubbing his belly intimately as Blaine read the rest of the story, holding the love of his life close.

Blaine returned to Jamaica where they had left his love only to discover he couldn't find his beloved. Blaine had married a woman from the island and had a baby girl with her. Eventually he travelled back to his parents homeland, Ireland but it was clear that he never forgot his love. The very last thing he wrote in any diary was years and years after his adventures on the high sea.

_This is my story, penned by the hand of this old sea dog. There's not a day goes by I don't look to the ocean and remember my beloved slave boy, the one who enslaved my heart._

Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he looked to the book, head on Blaine's chest.

"They didn't get to be together…" he said sadly and Blaine looked above at the attic roof, thinking about everything they had just learned and the grand scheme of the world around them. He clung Kurt so tight to his chest that the brunette looked to him.

"I think…I think they are together." he said, entwining their fingers and kissing Kurt's hand tenderly. "Right here…" Kurt looked to Blaine with his teary doe eyes and he leaned into his lover.

"I love you Blaine." he whispered, rarely using his lovers full name and Blaine closed his eyes, their lips touching so gently, like butterfly wings.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine repeated gently with a love that surpassed them, a love that ran far deeper than either could ever comprehend, a destiny and two lost souls reunited, forever together.

…..

**A/N: **I warned you _CCCHHHHEEEEEEESSSEEEE XD gggoooddd this was so much better in my mind *fail* but hope you guys like :3 Review please and I'll love you forever xxx_


End file.
